Trapped
by Sakruafan12
Summary: Sakura Haruno a 19 year old Jouinin from the Hidden Leaf Village discovers a scroll that let's you go into the future. Now Sakura must face real life danger and must use the help of Ryuuzaki L to get back before she becomes Trapped in their world.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

(Sorry I don't own Naruto or Death Note)

Sakura P.O.V

Ok so the day started out just like any other day. I had just finished my hours at the hospital. I've been there a lot since my so-called *Team* left me behind on a dozen missions. It all started after that mission, Yamato-taichu, Sai, Naruto and I had the mission to go to the bridge place to meet a spy of Sasori's spy that works under Orichimaru. So I started working at the hospital. Any way I was on my way home when I bumped into Shizune. "Ah there you are Sakura. Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office now" Shizune said. "Alright thanks Shizune" I replied and headed towards Hokage Tower. I got there I knocked. "Come in" I heard and I walked in. "You wanted to see me Master?" I asked. "Yeah I did Sakura. You see I found this very old scroll. And I was thinking that I want you to examine it for me since I simply don't have the time" Tsunade said. "I see so is this a D-rank mission or what, I won't accept I want an A or S rank mission only you know that so why?" I asked. She sighed and said "Listen Sakura this is an S-rank mission you see I've heard rumors of the scroll like it sends you into the future and you have to meet certain conditions to get back" She finished. "What are these conditions you speak of Master?" I asked. "They are very tough and hard to figure out what exactly and a lot of people are after this scroll people like Orichimaru" I heard a new voice enter through the window. "Master Jiraiya" I said. "I asked him to come and see the scroll but he couldn't figure it out so now it's up to you" Tsunade said. "But, what about _Team Kakashi_?" I hissed. "Calm down Sakura, Naruto may have surpassed me but he isn't as smart as me either you know. Plus you have already surpassed Tsunade here so you have to do it" Jiraiya stated. "I see. Well then I'll do the mission just hand me the scroll and I shall start right away" I said. "Alright Sakura I want to go home and use the summoning Technique to summon it to your apartment it's the safest and easiest way to do it" said Tsunade. "Understood" I said and left. I got home and did exactly as I was told. _Ok so this shouldn't be too hard I don't think_ I thought. "Ok so it says Forbidden Scroll of Time" I read out loud. "Next to activate this you must say this……A moment in time will last a lot longer than anyone can imagine if you find your heart and hear the sounds you'll hear of the place you truly belong" I said "Hm interesting" I said out loud. Then chakra burst through the scroll and swallowed me. I was surrounded by this weird feeling chakra. Then suddenly there was a bright which engulfed me and I screamed.

Jiraiya/Tsunade P.O.V

"Tsunade did you hear that scream?" I asked. "Yeah we better go check on Sakura I think it was her scream" she said. So we jumped out the window and raced on top of roofs we got and Tsunade punched the door down. Once we got inside all that remained was the scroll was open and there was no sign of Sakura anywhere the only possibility was she went through. "SAKURA!!!" Tsunade yelled. I put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Sakura well surely be able to pass whatever condition there is and be able to return home you'll see she's smart and brave just like her Master" "Yeah I beg for Sakura to be alright"

Sakura p.o.v

_Where am I? How did I or yeah the scroll, but how far in the future am I? It must be pretty far it there isn't any sign of any shinobi charka at all. I mentally sighed. Ok so I'm in a forest in what town, what country where am I????!!!!!! _I thought. I lifted myself off the ground and began to think. "Ok so there must be somewhere I can go hopefully just plain hopefully I beg to be able to find someone who is nice enough to let me stay with them" I said. I began to walk. I saw there were REALLY tall buildings. And there were these moving things that had wheels and are apparently made out of metal. I began walking again. I walked along the street where a lot of people gave me weird looks. I ignored them though. I looked around at the tall buildings and I thought maybe if I go on top of one I'll find something interesting. But I only kept walking not knowing where to go. Then it began to rain, just my luck in a new time, with no idea where I am or anything about how far in the future I am. I have no Idea where I'm going and it's raining of all the times to rain. I sighed. Then suddenly there was an Umbrella above me. I looked back and saw a man with brownish reddish hair and he wore a red tie with a shirt under that and a light brown jacket which was the same color of his pants. And he wore weird looking shoes too. "Thanks, but you didn't have to" I said. "No no it's my pleasure helping someone out" he replied. "Well that is so kind of you, by the way do you happen to know where we are and what time is it? Oh I'm sorry you don't have to answer those if you don't want to" I said. He shook his head and said "Don't worry about we are in Tokyo Japan and it's about 5:00 pm" "Oh thanks so much I don't know how I could repay you at this time but….I" I couldn't finish cuz he interrupted me. "No no like I said don't worry about it oh by the way my name's Light Yagami and what is your name?" He asked. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and Light you have a nice name I like it, it suites you" I said. He chuckled and replied "As do you Miss Haruno" he said. "You don't need to call me that, just please call me Sakura" I said smiling. "Of course Sakura" he replied smiling. "Well thanks for everything Light but I better get going maybe we'll see each other again sometime" I said and waved but just as I ran I stopped and fell to my knees. _Oh dear god I have a damn fever don't I?_ I thought and got really dizzy. "Hey are you alright?" He asked bending down beside me. "I um….I think…I …..Have ……a fever" I said slowly then I felt his hand go to my forehead. "Yes you do" he said and then I fell unconscious.

Light P.O.V

She then fell unconscious. "Well I'm close enough to home but nowhere near close to the hospital." I said out loud. Mom and Dad shouldn't mind I mean this girl she needs to get out of the rain. I took of my jacket and put around her. I picked her up bridal style and began running. Then I stopped and walked up stairs. And then there was the door to my house. "Heh so you helping out a small fry?" asked Ryuk who was floating behind me. "Shut up" I replied. And I rang knocked on the door with my foot. "I'll get" came Sayu's voice. Then the door opened revealing my little sister. "Light OH MY GOSH LIGHT!!!!! HOW COULD YOU I MEAN EWWWWWW!!" she screamed. "Be quiet I found this girl walking in the rain and she now has a fever so just please move before she gets in a worse condition" I said. "Bring her in then dear and set her on the couch while I get some things ready" came mom's voice. So Sayu moved and I did as I was told. "So Light what do you think your father thinks of you I mean he's probably watching us with those secret cameras and what not" Ryuk said. I couldn't respond to him anymore. "Uhh Light has girlfriend Light has a girlfriend" Sayu sang. "Shh let our guest rest Sayu" I replied. Suddenly Sakura began to move. "By the way Light did you find out anything about her like her name?" mom asked. I nodded. "Her name is Haruno Sakura" I replied.

Sakura P.O.V

I felt a warm blanket on me. Suddenly I remembered what happened. I quickly sat up to find three people in the room. "Light um…where am I the last thing I remember is falling unconscious" I said. "You're at my house. I brought you here cuz you collapsed of a fever" he replied. Then suddenly a girl about 12 or 13 came and said "Hey I'm Sayu Yagami, Light's little sister, and that's our mom" she said pointing to the eldest person. "Thank you all especially you Light for bringing me here but I…." Suddenly my head began to hurt and I grabbed it in pain with my hands. "Hey are you alright?" Sayu asked. "It must be because of the fever you must have a headache why don't you rest for now and we'll take care of you until your better" said . "That's such a kind offer Mrs. Yagami, but I'm fine really" I said and was about to get up when I felt two strong arms gently push my shoulders down. "Light you're so gross" said Sayu. "SAYU" he yelled. "Please let go of me Light I must be on my way, I've caused you and your family enough problems. So if you don't mind would you please let go of me" I asked. "No you need your rest otherwise you won't get better we can call your parents and tell them that we'll take care of you for a few days while you are sick if you like" Light said. I looked away and said sadly. "My parents died when I was only 5 years old" "I'm sorry I didn't know" Light apologized while getting off me. "No its ok I don't mind really" I said. "But you should stay here until we can contact a member of your family later" said Light. "I'm sorry Light, it's not that, you see I don't have any family any more, they were all murdered when I was only 5 years old. So I don't really remember them. So I live in an apartment by myself" I finished hiding my face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to….." "No Light it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself my parents were murdered by an infamous killer" I started. "No you don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it" said Light, p.s Sayu and her mom left them to their alone time in the Living room. "It's alright, Light, this is my first town I've been to in Japan, and you are the first person who was so kind and caring so I figured out a way to repay you, so I'll tell you about my life in exchange you help me feel better and then I'll leave to my apartment. Later though. So anyway the name of that killer is Zabuza Momochii, but don't worry he's dead now." I said. "What do you mean dead now?" Light asked. "A few years back I was given a mission to protect this guy Tazuna from Zabuza so he could complete the bridge that he built. Anyway my squad 7 was a given this mission. And we had to fight this Zabuza. I was only 12 then which was 6 years ago. But any my sensei his name is Kakashi Hatake finished the job and killed him. But Zabuza almost killed my two teammates too. They were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" I finished saying. "Um…..Sakura are you feeling ok I mean what do you mean teammates are you part of an assign group?" he asked. "No I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village" I replied proudly. "Um….I've never heard of such a place, are you sure the fever isn't getting to you I mean that doesn't make any sense" Light said with a worried expression. Then I gasped I remember something Tsunade said _Sakura make sure you don't tell people in that time where you are from or that you're a ninja or about your missions.. "Why Tsunade" I asked. "Because otherwise they might think you are crazy and send you into one of those crazy people hospitals and ESPECIALLY DON'T USE ANY CHAKRA WHILE YOU ARE THERE NO NINJUTSU, NO GENJUTSU, AND TAIJUTSU AND ESPECIALLY NO MEDICAL NINJUTSU YOU UNDERSTAND?? "Hai I understand Master I won't reveal my secret to anyone I promise._

"Hey Sakura are you ok?" Light asked waving a hand in front of my face. I then looked away and got up off the couch. "Where are you going Sakura?" Light asked. "I….I….I'm…going back to my apartment" I said and grabbed my shoes and ran out the door. "HEY WAIT SAKURA YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO BE RUNNING AROUND IN THE RAIN!" Light yelled.

Somewhere else in Tokyo Japan

"Ryuuzaki do you think that girl could be Kira?" asked an older man who looked like late 30s early 40s. "I say the chances of her being Kira are 1%" Ryuuzaki said. "I see so what do you think we should do then?" asked another person. "I want to talk to her" Ryuuzaki said biting his thumb and sitting in a rather weird position. "Bring her here to me Watari" Ryuuzaki said. "Of course Ryuuzaki" a much older man replied.

With Sakura

I kept running and not looking back. I didn't know where to go I mean now that I know I'm in Tokyo Japan. Man this is turning out to be such a drag. Oh no I'm turning into Shikamaru. I feel like I'm trapped inside this weird place never to escape. I sighed and kept running. Then suddenly a black car came to a stop right in front of me then and old man came out and said "Please don't be afraid I can take you to somewhere safe" he said. I looked back at the direction I came from and I nodded I went up to the car and went in it. "Um excuse me miss but may you tell me your name" he asked as we started moving. "I'm Sakura Haruno" I replied. "You look exhausted Miss Sakura you may rest if you so wish" he said. I smiled and said "Thank you" I then gently closed my eyes and laid down and began to sleep.

Much later

I woke up I found my arms were tied in this weird cloth thing and my legs were tied by chains. "HEY WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" I screamed. "Please calm down Miss Sakura" I heard a weird voice come out of a microphone thing. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT I WILL, I REPEAT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I'M SEOUISLY GOING TO GET PISSED OFF!!!!" I screamed. "Watari please tie up her mouth so I can focus" came that weird voice again. Then I saw that old man. "You" I hissed then he tied something in my mouth so I couldn't speak. "Alright now that I have your attention, I'll let you speak after I finish" came that voice. "Sakura do you know who I am?" it asked. I shook my head. "Ok then what happened to your family and why aren't you with them?" he asked. This time the old man Watari untied my mouth and I was calm again. "My family was murdered by someone and I live by myself since I was 5 years of age and I had to live on my own and I still do" I replied. "I see. Who killed your family?" the voice asked. "I'm not allowed to tell you mister" I said. "And why is that?" the voice asked. "Well let me think………I just can't tell you alright" I said. "What if I told you I'm Light?" he asked. I gasped tears began to fall "How….I….thought….that….that…why…?" I stuttered. "I never said that I was Light I just said what IF" it replied. "Fine mister talking microphone I'll tell you everything, but If I find myself in a crazy hospital then I'm sure as hell going to pissed off got that" I asked. "I got it" it replied. "Alright here's the story of Sakura Haruno…………."

About an Hour later

"And then I found myself woken up in this weird thing chained so I can't move" I finished. "I see on last question have you ever heard of Kira?" it asked. "Well while I was walking around I heard people praise this fellow for killing a lot of bad criminals but then I heard other people argue back by saying that he shouldn't kill the criminals cuz some were innocent and that didn't even get a chance to go to trial. So in other words its' genocide" I said. "Alright that is all for today, I'll speak with you later" the microphone thing said and turned off I sighed. I can't believe I told someone the full truth of my life. I wonder what Team Kakashi is doing right now?

Back in Konoha

"SAKURA WHAT!!!???" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do I need to repeat myself Sakura ran away because you guys thought she was weak and left her not even caring about so she left without a trace and she just disappeared" Tsunade said_ I'm sorry Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi, I'm sure she doesn't want to see your guy's faces again she'll come back when she is ready. _Tsunade thought and sighed. "No I lost another friend I don't I have to go find her" Naruto said and turned to leave when "Yamato, Kakashi, watch Naruto for awhile and make sure he doesn't go outside the village for now, And Naruto Sakura will return once she's ready to face you four after what you've done to her, and as your guys' punishment, you guys are only to follow my instructions and not to disobey them otherwise it'd be worse." Tsunade finished. "Tsunade-baachan, I can't abandon my closet friend I'll go search for her myself and knock some sense into her. Since you already abandoned her….. Then Naruto was lifted off the ground and was being held up by Lady Tsunade who had tears in her eyes. "Naruto! Shut up and listen to yourself, Sakura was my student; she was more like a daughter to me Naruto! And she may be like a sister to you but Naruto, grow up, I'm Hokage I can't just leave after her with no clues of where she may be. Naruto the Akatsuki are still at large and if you leave the village now all by yourself and the Akatsuki come then what huh…..you can't take all of them on at once. So shut up and follow orders" She finished and dropped him. "Respect and believe in Sakura she'll return one day Naruto"

With Ryuuzaki

"She has to be lying what do you think Ryuuzaki?" asked someone. "No, I believe that she was telling the truth seeing as how she repeated part of her little speech with Light. No I believe she is different, she doesn't come from this time like because look at the shrukien and kunai that she wields those are centuries old I heard stories from people saying that they found a star shaped weapon, That in turn disappear in to dust at one touch. I believe she may be of help to us, with the Kira Case I mean and once that is over we'll figure out what we'll do with the Sakura Case" Ryuuzaki said. Ryuuzaki picked up his cell phone and began to dial a certain number.

With Sakura

I was about to fall asleep when I heard this weird musical tune. I quickly looked around and found a small object that was beeping and sound like I don't know what. "What is that?" I asked out loud. Then the old guy Watari came in and said "It's my cell phone" he replied. I tilted my head and repeated his words "Cell….phone….." I had a questionable look on my face. "It's a device that you use to contact others with" he replied. "Oh" I said and watched him answer then he left the room again and I began to fall asleep again but this time it actually worked.

With Light

I was walking in the park when I sat down on the bench.

"So where do you think she went?" asked Ryuk. "I don't know but for some reason it feels as though she is somewhere safe with somebody" I replied. "Ohh what's this does little Light have a crush on this little girl?" Ryuk asked teasingly. "As if" I replied. "I need to focus on the matters at hand first, once I defeat L I'll find her and get her answers from her" I said evilly. "Hmph" said Ryuk. "Alright now we have to figure out who is L" I said out loud.

With Sakura/Ryuuzaki/And other police people

Sakura P.o.V

I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself in a bed. I slowly got up and then I looked at my clothes which were a long sleeved white shirt that was a little too big for me and then I wore blue jeans with a belt on. "Hmm I wonder who changed me." I thought out loud. I looked at my hair it was short like it had always been and everything seemed fine. I walked over to the door. I slowly opened. I peered in from where I was. I walked over to the couch and I noticed someone who was sitting rather oddly while biting his thumb. "Umm excuse me but are you a little kid or something I mean your posture is weird and why are you biting your thumb?" I asked. He turned to looked at me, he had dark eyes and black hair and wore the same thing as me except his fit better on him. Then it hit me what I just said. I bowed and apologized "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude or anything it's just that I've been through a lot and I ummmm I'm really sorry sir" then I felt a hand touch my backside. I got boiling mad. My face turned completely red and I began yelling. "DAMN IT!!!!! YOU FUCKING PREVERT COME HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON ON HOW TO TREAT A WOMEN BETTER, DISCUSTING MEN AWWWW I'M SEROUSILY GONNA HURT YOU I SWEAR!!!!!!!" I began to charge at the guy he was Touta Matsuda I was about to charge at him when Soichiro Yagami grabbed me like ( how Keigo from bleach had Tatsuki after she hit Ichigo for lying to her about Orihime's disappearance) "I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET THE CHANCE I'M SERIOUS I'M NOT KIDDING THIS IS NO THREAT IT'S A PROMISE SO IF YOU EVER I MEAN EVER COME NEAR ME AS IN 20 FEET OR LESS I'M GOING TO SEND YOU ALL THE WAY INTO NEXT MONTH!!!!!!" I yelled and struggled against Soichiro. "Matsuda apologize to our new guest now" Soichiro ordered. "Yes chief, Look I'm sorry Sakura" he apologized he was 10 feet away from Sakura whose face was still boiling mad. "I told you stay away from me 20 feet or more otherwise there'll be serious hell to be paid for now I'm giving you 20 seconds to back away otherwise something bad is going to happen to your face MATSUDA" I hissed. I saw him gulp and he began to back away slowly. I was counting in my head once it reached 20 seconds I got free and noticed he stopped at 19.5 feet away from me. I smirked. "What I'm 20 feet away aren't I?" he asked quite scared. "I believe you are off by .5 feet" I replied. Suddenly I disappeared which a lot of people gasped. And I then punched Matsuda all the way across the room and he had a broken nose and blood ran down his mouth and nose. "I warned you and now all of you know now not to mess with me or else, I could've sent him flying almost to the other side of town but I decided against it so now Matsuda, what do you say?" I asked. He gulped and said. "I'm seriously sorry Sakura-chan I won't mess with you or any women for the matter" That's when I bursted out laughing. "What's so funny Sakura-chan?" he asked. "You just called yourself………….gay….I bursted out laughing again. "Umm I got to go home tonight" he said and was about to leave when there was a hand on the door to stop him from leaving. "Look I'm sorry about breaking your nose and such but you know I do have a short temper. And look I should probably fix you up before you leave matsuda" I said normally. "What do you mean? Hey Ryuuzaki what do you think?" he asked. (P.S. none of the Kira case officers knew about her story it was only, Ryuuzaki and Watari and the chief Soichiro but that was it.) "I'm very interested in what you mean by *fix* Miss Sakura" Ryuuzaki answered. "Alright Matsuda sit down on that chair" I said pointing to it. It was right next to the couch that Ryuuzaki sat on. He did as he was told. He sat down. I kneeled down in front of him. I put my hand up to his nose and said "Don't move or make a nose cuz it could cause me to lose focus and you might end up with something worse than a broken nose" I stated simply he swallowed hard. I closed my eyes and focused on repairing it. A light green appeared from my hand. I could feel the bone move slowly back into place. Then 3 minutes later it was all better. "There you go Lee…..I mean Matsuda" I quickly corrected. "Whose Lee?" asked Matsuda. I turned around and walked over to the window and sighed and then said "A dead friend of mine, you remind me much of him" I said sadly and turned to look out the window. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't know, I'm sorry." He replied sadly. "Ahh don't worry about I'm fine it was a long time ago anyway" I stated. I could tell Ryuuzaki was watching me with interest I could feel it. "By the way I should probably tell you guys since you guys are chasing after Kira and all something about Light Yagami" I stated then Soichiro grabbed me by my clothing and lifted me up and said "What about my son?" he asked. I sighed and said "Soichiro, I can't tell you guys if I'm like this so I mean it would help with the investigation, but since you don't really want to hear I suppose……" "Fine tell us" he said. I smirked and then he put me down. "Alright I shall just tell you guys the truth straight forward, Light Yagami is Kira" I said and then I got punched by Soichiro and I felt blood run down the side of my lips. I got up and wiped away the blood. "He's not Kira you have no RIGHT to say that about him after he saved you" he blurted out. "I…wait how'd you know he saved me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "He called me about later" he said. "You're lying, I can tell it in your eyes, back home I was taught by the best interrogator Ibiki and trust me he was good. Anyway I've learned how and when a person lies just be seeing it in their eyes, Now why don't you just tell the truth that the house had wired tapes in it and give it a rest" I said. "Alright it's true but we have proof that he didn't turn on the TV right away….." "Shut up, so I can finish my explanation right now, after I tell you what I know then you can decide whether or not to believe me or the tapes or whatever. Anyway as I was saying, when I first met your son Light, I was able to feel dark aura and some of his killer intent he had. Also he had a death god or Shinigami following him, not normal people are able to see him, I believe his name is Ryuk, and somehow I don't know how but he uses Ryuk's power and is able to kill the people he wants, we just need to figure out how…..and then we can….." I was hit again 3 times this time. I had a bruise on my cheek and a small black eye. "Soichiro knock it off" said Ryuuzaki. "She's LYING, she's crazy she should be put in one of those hospitals" he said. I got up and said "I'm much stronger than you and I've been taught to show others how I lie so I'll show you. Alright all of those who wish to see if I was lying or not then come here and touch me….On my shoulder or head only" I quickly said giving death glares to Matsuda. And So Matsuda and Ryuuzaki and Soichiro were gathered around me. "Alright when you feel a spark in your hand that means I'm lying, but if your hand feels calm and peaceful then that means I'm telling the truth ok……….(I repeated everything I said about Light)Alright did anyone feel a spark in their hands. "Nope they all replied. I quickly then said "Matsuda is handsome" everyone pulled their hands away. "What did you guys feel a spark or shock" I asked. "Yeah…and Wait what do you me I'm not handsome. Awww come on Sakura-chan" "Heh you really are just like Lee" I said smiling and walked away from them. I knew I left Soichiro in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light's Anger

Sakura P.o.V

I yawned and began to stretch my arms. "Today looks like it's going to beautiful" I said as I looked at the sunrise. I came out of my room. I began walking and I saw Light there talking with Ryuuzaki and Soichiro. "Hey guys" I said walking over to them. Then I noticed Light was pissed beyond hell. "Um….Light is something bothering you?" I asked. "Yeah you" he said. "Hey what did I do?" I asked starting to get angry. "I never mind I'm not telling you guys anything" he said angrily. _Geez somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed oh wait now I remember what happened I guess they brought him in for questioning. _I thought. "Ha ha ha ha you guys actually think I'm KIRA?" he asked. "Um….I don't think I know, now Light why don't you tell us how you kill people with Ryuk?" I asked. "You can see me and you know my name?" Ryuk asked. I nodded. "You how'd you know his name?" asked Light. "Simple really you….I could hear you guys talking to each other and what not" I replied. "Light Yagami you are hereby under arrest of the Kira case force now hands behind your back" Ryuuzaki said. "Nope you'll never be able to get me" he said and started to make a run for it when I appeared right in front of him. "Where do you think you are going Kira?" I asked. "No where how about you?" he replied. "You fool you don't know what I'm truly able to do" I said. Then Light pulled out a piece a paper and wrote something down on it. "Heh you got 40 seconds to live" he said giving an evil smirk. I walked over to him and I grabbed the piece of paper out of his hands. I read it, it said _Sakura Haruno heart attack, Light Yagami escapes and dies of a heart attack. _"What the hell does this even mean?" I asked. Then all of a sudden I felt deep pain inside my heart. "AWWW" I grabbed the place where my heart was as I fell to my knees. I then began to make my hand glow green, that's when Light escaped. I was in so much pain. _Damn what is this pain??? I beg you gods out there not to let me die, please let me live so I can stay alive even if I can't go back to my own time it's better than just living then dying. Please…… _I dropped my hand and I than slowly began to close my eyes….._This is it I guess, goodbye, Tsunade-sama, Master Jiraiya, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino-pig, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Matsuda and most of all Ryuuzaki……thank you all and goodbye _I thought and I didn't even notice that my breathing had become stable or anything.. Then I heard someone calling my name "Sakura" "WAKE UP DAMN IT WAKE UP SAKURA" yelled another. I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself in a hospital. "Are you alright Sakura?" came Ryuuzaki's voice. I saw Matsuda, Soichiro, and Ryuuzaki. "I...uh…I think so" I stated. I started to get up when something or someone was pushing me down. "MATSUDA!!!!!!" I yelled. I was pissed off. I sat all the way up and was about to climb out of bed when a gentle hand was put on my shoulder. I looked towards Ryuuzaki. "You should rest for right now and not strain yourself" he said. "I know, but hey what happened to Kira?" I asked. "He's dead" said Soichiro emotionless voice. "Hey Soichiro, I'm sorry" I replied. "Ah don't be" he said and walked out with Matsuda. "So what happens now Ryuuzaki?" I asked. "Well I guess we'll see if there is any one else that has the same kind of power as Light/Kira" he replied. "I see, hey Ryuuzaki, I…um...Kind of need to ask you something…." "You need clothes don't you?" he asked with a smirk. "yes" I blushed and looked away. "Well we'll get you some clothes once you're feeling better" he replied. I grabbed the clicker and turned on the TV set. "Today Misa-Misa or Misa Amone has committed suicide reasons unknown. Her funeral will be held in a few days that's all" said the reporter then I turned off the TV and asked "Ryuuzaki who was this Misa?" I asked. "She was a famous person, she'd go into movies and she is also a singer" he said. "Hm now why would she commit suicide?" I asked out loud. "Who knows" he said "I bet she was one of those who followed Kira and what not so I'm guessing that since he died then she most of followed in his footsteps" I said. "You may be on to something Sakura"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm sorry for the last chapter being short and all….so I'm going to make it up to you guys. Anyway**

**Chapter 3**

**A Condition is cleared**

**(I don't own Naruto or Death Note)**

I had to remain in the stupid hospital for a week. It was boring but at least I got to talk to the handsome Ryuuzaki….WAIT did I just call Ryuuzaki handsome? Well yeah anyway, I'm officially living Ryuuzaki and Watari now. I have so much clothes. You should have seen his face by how much I bought it was priceless. Soichiro resigned head of police. My guess is it had to do with the Light accident. Matsuda is now the new chief of police force. And me I'm S ever since I had a talk with Ryuuzaki.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ryuuzaki, why do you call yourself L if your name starts with an R?" I asked. "That way people won't know I'm L" he stated. "Well I want a secret Identity too. Oh and Ryuuzaki, I'm going to figure out your real name even if it kills me" I said with a wide smirk and an evil glint in my eyes. "Even Light Yagami couldn't figure it out and he was just as smart as me until the end" Ryuuzaki said. "Hey I'm a ninja of the hidden leaf village and we have secret ways of getting information" I said evilly. "Anyway why do you want a secret identity?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Because I think it would be cool and fun to have a secret identity" I said with and evil smirk. "Fine what do you want your fake name to be" he asked. "My fake name should be…….Amaterasu" I said. "Why?" he asked with a questioning look. "Because Ama means heaven and sky and Terasu means to shine" I said. "Well I'll call you Ama for short ok" he asked. I nodded. He picked up his cell phone and called Watari and told him the following. "This also means that she is S" he finished. "YES" I screamed_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Ama what are you doing?" Ryuuzaki asked as he looked up at me. I was standing upside down you know like how we tree climb, well I was bored so I walked up on the ceiling. "I was bored Ryuuzaki, so I decided that I'd walk on the ceiling" I replied. "You know that's dangerous, you could get hurt" he said. I smirked. "Ha I laugh at the face of danger" I replied. _I wonder why he's so concerned I mean, he knows I'm a ninja…WAIT I wonder how all the others are taking the news. _I thought sadly.

Konoha

"Tsunade-baachan, isn't there anything we can do?" Naruto asked sadly he lost yet another comrade. "I'm sorry but no" she replied. "Naruto you could get stronger and then save her" came a voice NO ONE thought they'd here…..Sasuke. "TEME what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised. "I returned, because I found out the truth on Itachi and I couldn't bring myself to get Revenge on him, I just can't. But I will bring him home" Sasuke stated. "Uchiha Sasuke what truth of Itachi do you speak of? There is no reason he should be allowed……." "The Danzo and the elders forced a mission on Itachi, and that mission was to kill the entire Uchiha clan" Sasuke replied. "WHAT!?" Tsunade and Naruto yelled. "Yeah, he was given this mission because he was a double agent working for Konoha Anbu Black Ops and our clan was planning a coup d'état. I didn't know cuz I was too young at the time, but it was said that because of Uchiha Madara's battle with Hashirama or the 1st Hokage. Anyway it was said that after that battle Hashirama's little Brother the 2nd Hokage didn't want a traitor like Madara to appear again and he made the police force as a way to ensure our trust. After that happened some people came to hate this decision…….

About 20 minutes later

"So ok I'll allow you to stay but you are on probation mister, and where did you get this information from?" Tsunade asked. "Uchiha Madara told me himself" Sasuke replied. "I see" Jiraiya replied as he entered.  
"Tsunade-baachan, Pervy Sage what are we going to do about Sakura….I'm getting impatient" Naruto said. "Fine call Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Konoha 12 also and their sensei's they need to know" said Tsunade.

Back with Sakura

"Ama….Ama……Ama….Hey are you listening Ama?" asked Ryuuzaki. I then fell cuz I wasn't paying attention and yet I landed gracefully on the ground. "Yeah Ryuuzaki?" I replied. "I found an old bookstore with interesting books. "Yeah so?" I asked. "Books from a clan called Uchiha and some scrolls there by Hokage" as soon as he finished I ran to the door. "Do you know where it is?" asked Ryuuzaki. Just as I was about to leave I said no….and then we left in a black a long one. "Ryuuzaki what's that demon's name?" I asked pointing to it. "You still have no clue what that is? It's a Car otherwise a Limo" he replied. "Limo oh cool it's one of those long cars" I said getting in. Ryuuzaki sweat dropped. Once we got there the books where old and ruined. And looked like they were degrading. I picked out a book and I couldn't tell what the cover said but I used medical ninjutsu to heal the old book. Now it looked completely new. I sat in the way back with Ryuuzaki. I looked at the cover it had a pink cherry blossom leaf on it. I read the title. "The Story of a Missing Medic Ninja by Jiraiya of the Legendary Sanin" My eyes went wide and I began to read the book. At the end of the book it said. "That girl who are you?" asked someone. "I'm a medical ninja and I won't let anyone tell me different. I'm lost in a place of time and confusion and I won't let anything happen to my comrades that I've gained" The girl with pink hair and with the same outfit as me when I was 16. "What's your name medical ninja?" asked the boy who was injured. "I'm Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf Village" she said and that was the end of the book. I closed it and I began crying. I decided to keep the book and try and see if maybe just maybe they had that scroll here. I found the scrolls and I picked out the one the that said "Forbidden Scroll of Time" I dusted it off and paid for them and then Ryuuzaki and I went back home. I went straight to the living and got on my knees and placed the scroll on the table and unrolled it. I knew what it did last time and I wasn't about to let it happen again. I then found one of the conditions the scroll will only tell you one condition. "You must fall in love with somebody there" it said. _Well I guess I passed one condition and I know there are going to be many more. I fell in love with Ryuuzaki-Kun……now I must get ready for anymore that will happen._

**Hey I know I've been kind of writing short chapters but that only means the more short chapters the more chapters that will be in the story. Again sorry and I'll try to update each day if possible. And thanks to those who reviewed my story it helped me when I was working. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry I haven't updated lately and also I want to apologize for all the mistakes I've made in my story, it's because, I don't know when I try to write a story I change what I was going to write, Again I'm sorry and I'll try to fix things in the near future….sorry.

Sorry don't own Naruto/Death Note

Chapter 4

I sighed._ Why can't I just leave and at least see how they are doing I don't know I'm starting to get bored here I mean I am the strongest in the world but I feel so alone why? _I thought. "Ama" came Ryuuzaki's voice. "I was wondering about something, that scroll you said if you read it then you probably could go back right. "It's not that simple before I disappeared I was told there were conditions I had to meet before I could return. I highly doubt that if I read it I'd be able to get back. "Do you know any of the conditions" Ryuuzaki asked. "Yeah one" I said. "Well what is it?" he asked as he sat down on the chair in his normal thinking position. I gulped. "I have to fall in love with somebody" I whispered. "First thing you didn't have to whisper, and secondly who did you fall in love with" Ryuuzaki asked pretty much knowing the answer. "I...Ah…I…um…I…um...Ah...I...I'm going back to the bookstore" I quickly said and jumped out the window and began jumping from building to building. "Wow these building are a lot tougher to jump to each place to place." I said out loud. 'Shit I was beginning to be like Hinata when we were younger' I thought. Then I got to the bookstore. "Hello isn't you the young lady from earlier?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied and began looking around. Then I found something so interesting. It said "Itachi's true mission" I grabbed it and began reading it as I finished "Oh my god" I said. I continued looking. Then suddenly a guy with a weird mask came in with a weird object in his hands aiming at me. "Hello there missy" he said. I didn't reply I began to walk around the other half of the store. Then I heard a boom. I quickly looked up. And I ran to the front I saw the manager lying there dying with a pretty bad wound. I got down on the ground and formed some hand signs and began making my hands glow a light green. 'I know Ryuuzaki told me to hide my abilities from the normal people but since I'm a medic, I have a strong sense of helping' I thought. 'This wound is weird there is something in his body but, it's not kunai, or shuriken. I then slowly began to pull it out. I got it out. It was some weird thing that kind of looked like a small tube or something. I touched. Then I dropped and went back to healing the manager. The wound wasn't too deep, but he did lose a fair amount of blood. I sighed as I finished cleaning it and wrapping it up. Then I stood up to go get Ryuuzaki when I turned around there was that weird guy and weird object he had. "Did you do that to that man" I pointed to the manger. "Yup honey" he said. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Then suddenly pulled my fist back and focused a small amount of chakra in to it and was about to punch him and I did and as he flew he did something with his object and suddenly I felt a huge pain in my shoulder. "AWWWW" I screamed and as I fell on the ground I was trying to get it out, but it was a deep wound and it was hard I got it out, but I couldn't stop the bleeding. I put a lot of force on my shoulder and then added some greener medic jutsu into my body. I was in a lot of pain that I didn't even notice that Ryuuzaki was kneeling down by me with Watari. "Ama" I heard. I looked up and I saw there was worry in his eyes. I began to fall into the blackness when I heard weird sirens and weird noises. Then suddenly people in weird outfits came up to me and they put me on a stretcher and carried me into a weird car. Then they put an oxygen tank on me so I could breathe easier. I began closing my eyes. 'Naruto I wish I could visit you guys just for a little while at least' I thought and then I completely fell unconscious.

Later in Konoha

"Jiraiya I want you to look in this area they say there have been signs of Sakura there" I said. "Understood Tsunade" he said and disappeared.

Jiraiya P.O.V

I was walking and then suddenly I found a pink haired shinobi lying on the ground with blood coming from her shoulder. "Sakura!" I exclaimed.

Sakura P.O.V

"Here we have to get your wound taken care of" he said and picked me up bridal style. "Jiraiya, after this after this I'm going stay back in that time, I'm not actually here my body's there, while my soul's here" I said. "How do you know?" Jiraiya asked. "I feel it Jiraiya I feel like I need to be there and I can't stop being away from there after all I did fall in love with someone there" I replied. "Oh" he said That's when we saw the gates of Konoha and then there was everyone in Konoha 12 the sensei's Tsunade and Sasuke….WAIT 'What the hell is Sasuke doing back' I glared at him. 'He murder Lee when we were 17 on of those Retrieval Sasuke missions' I thought. As soon as we got close everyone asked me what that time was like. "Quiet we need to get her to the hospital before she dies from not enough blood" Jiraiya said and then Tsunade quickly just said put her down. So he did. Ino, Tsunade and Shizune came around me and they each put their hands on my weird wound and a heavy green light surrounded my shoulder. "Great to have ya back billboard brow" said Ino. I coughed up a small amount of blood. "Ino focus if you put too much chakra in you'll damage her insides" said Tsunade. "Sorry" she quickly said withdrew some chakra. "I'm not staying pig, I'm only visiting and I'm not human right now" I said. "What do you mean billboard brow" "I'm just tired being a ninja and plus I fell in love with someone there" I said. Tsunade gasped. I looked toward her and she had tears in her eyes. "Master is something wrong" I asked with worry in my eyes. "If you fall in love with someone there then you can't return ever, and that would be bad you're chakra would eventually completely disappear and you wouldn't be able to contacts us at all" she said. "Why didn't you tell me before leaving?" I asked. "I never thought that you'd fall in love" she said quietly. "Master my body is fading I guess this is going to be it, I'm sorry this is thank you" I said as I smiled and then my body disappeared but I heard Naruto and some others scream "Sakura or NOOOOO" I then cried as I finally left.

Hospital in Tokyo, Japan

I slowly woke up. I blinked a few times. I looked around and I saw Ryuuzaki sitting on a chair like normal. "Finally you are back with us" came his voice. "How long was I out. "About 2 days" he said. I sighed and thought about what happened then suddenly I decided it was time. "Ryuuzaki I'm in Love with you"

**And that's all I'm sorry it was short but since it's school I have to write shorter versions, please tell me if I do something or write something wrong please correct but please I'm sorry I haven't completely finished a story yet an so it's kind of um… I don't know hard.**

**Well enjoy I'll try to update on weekends and stuff but it'll be hard and stuff like that. Well have a good school year!!!! =D**


End file.
